The invention relates to a glass with a stem, particularly a wine glass.
Wine connoisseurs know that good wine must be stored and drunk at specific temperatures. The best temperature for drinking the wine depends to a considerable degree on the type of wine, i.e., white wine should be drunk a lower temperature than red wine. Cooling devices have already been proposed, which not only keep the wine at the correct temperature, but also maintain the other conditions necessary, such as humidity, etc., in order to ensure completely satisfactory storage. However, a patron of a restaurant is unable to check whether or not the correct temperature has been maintained.